HELPLESS
by Yuki'sGirl-14
Summary: Kagome has no friends and is being bullied in school. Then InuYasha moves into the school district and they become friends, well kind of. After being alone and bullied Kagome doesn't really talk much, and InuYasha thinks its because she doesn't like him.
1. Chapter one: the memory

Is he going to sit with me today? I guess, I mean he has for the last year, but why? He could be the most popular kid in school, but instead he's sitting with, . . .me?

this is what raced through Kagome's mind everyday at lunch

"Hi" InuYasha sat down next to her

"Hi" she replied, they were the only ones at that table, no one else would sit with Kagome. She remembered the day they met:

Flashback

InuYasha had just moved here, (the school year had already started) he was late and put in her gym class. The class was mixed (boys and girls together), they were doing gymnastics tryouts, the tryout was mandatory, but if you got picked to join the team you had the option of joining the team or not. The school had hoped if more kids tried out for a team, they would realize that they were good at something or they enjoyed an activity and join more school activities or school spirit and all of that junk. Walking the tightrope was the task for the gymnastics tryouts. (No one had ever gotten hurt.) (A couple kids fell off a few years ago, but with the padding on the ground they were able to land successfully on their feet. For the kids who did walk across, they rarely joined the team.)

InuYasha came into the gym at Kagome's turn. Kagome really wanted to be on the gymnastics team.

InuYasha came in and gave the teacher his pass. He had his gym uniform already on the first day, since the school wouldn't allow anyone to stand out. (Kagome hadn't realized this until now)

Kagome took a deep breath. She started to walk, slowly, step by step. She loved heights and had pretty good balance, half the time in school she was on the floor, but no one was here to trip her. 'I'm safe up here', she thought, and looked down, all the padding on the floor looked rock hard now. 'I'm not going to fall, I'm half way through,' Kagome told herself. A phone started to ring and the gym teacher went running into the office. Then, suddenly the rope started to shake, Kagome dug her toenails into the rope instantly. Some one shook the rope again, she lost her balance. One last pull, (and) she fell off. Kagome didn't scream, she just closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground. Next thing she new she was caught. Kagome was in shock. 'What? Who caught me? Was this a set-up? Okay on the count of three I'll open my eyes, ...1...2...3...' she opened her eyes to see InuYasha's face, he looked worried, (why wouldn't he be?) "Are you ok?" "uh-huh" Kagome mumbled and nodded her head in response. He had caught (and was holding her) in bridal style. Then (a little to soon) InuYasha put her down (so she could stand), she almost fell, but caught her balance. ( the gym teacher had thought Kagome had fallen (on her own) and InuYasha had caught her) Kagome remembered how later that day InuYasha had sat with her at lunch. But why? He had other friends now.

end of flashback


	2. Chapter two: the horrible reality

Chapter two: the horrible reality

Kagome snapped back into reality when she heard InuYasha ask "what are you doing for the English project?" they had no classes together, but had all the same teachers (which InuYasha found frustrating).

"The comic strip, you?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders " I'm not sure yet"

"Are excited about the Moonwalk Space trip?"

InuYasha could smell Kagome's excitement. (literally) Since InuYasha is half Youkai (dog demon) he could smell or sense emotions, InuYasha found this quite useful especially when he was around Kagome, since she didn't talk much.

'She doesn't know what she's saying,' (InuYasha thought), 'she must not know.'

He shrugged his shoulders.

"What bus are you on? I'm on 414" ( Kagome asked)

"I'm not sure" InuYasha felt bad now, Kagome rarely started a conversation. She was trying to be friendly, and InuYasha realized he wasn't helping.

Suddenly InuYasha felt a tap on his shoulder . . ."We're doing a survey for the class trip" Kagura said and shoved the clipboard in InuYasha's face, he looked at the paper on it. It asked for your name, what music you liked and how much you would weigh on the moon. He sighed and put his name on the sheet, rock for music and 2- pounds for weight, he hadn't been on a scale in while, but he knew his weight would be in the 20's on the moon. Kagura gave the clipboard to Kagome next, she shook her head (no). She didn't want InuYasha to know her weight. "Just answer it" Kagura said and shoved the clipboard to Kagome again. InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome started to fill out the sheet.

'Okay, Kagome' (she thought) 'you weigh around 74 pounds divide that by 6. Oh great InuYasha's watching, I know he'll freak-out, if he finds out.'

InuYasha saw she was nervous, his eyes got wide when he saw her put: around 12 pounds 

for weight.

I thought she would at least weigh 86 pounds. He looked at the small, frail girl next to him. She wasn't even 5 feet tall.

Kagome handed the clipboard back to Kagura, who responded by saying "finally" in an irritated voice. Kagome felt her face heating up InuYasha was still staring at her.

'I'm going to have to protect her on that trip,' InuYasha looked back at his food and sighed. He wanted to ask her out, but he was afraid too. He couldn't understand why but he was. InuYasha remembered what his friend Miroku had told him yesterday on the lunch line (to buy lunch)

Miroku: if your afraid to ask this mystery girl out InuYasha, just try to imagine her in bed with you before you plan to ask her out.

(A/N: InuYasha wouldn't tell Miroku he liked Kagome that's why he referred to her as the "mystery girl")

InuYasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and tried to imagine...His eyes then shot open within seconds after closing, he had seen Kagome crushed, dying, being rushed to the hospital because he had imagined him on top of her, crushing her small body. Since InuYasha only thought that she was around 72 pounds and he was over 110.

InuYasha turned his head to look at Kagome to calm his mind (bad daydreams that scared him) she was gone...

InuYasha got panicked 'What! Were did she go?' He looked around and saw Kagome throwing out her garbage (from lunch), he turned around, looked at his food (again) and started to breathe again.

(A/N they are eating lunch outside at picnic tables, just to help you understand this next scene)

But he snapped his head back towards Kagome when he heard a high-pitched yelp squeak from her. (A/N: think like a dog yelp when its scared) Juromaru had thrown a dodge ball (barely missing Kagome's face) to his twin Kageromaru.

'Clever idea' InuYasha thought 'attack Kagome with a dodge ball so you can claim that you where tossing it to each other and it was an accident.'

InuYasha growled and jumped out of his seat and ran to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She only responded by nodding head (yes)

'Why can't they just leave me alone' Kagome thought 'I hope there isn't going to be a fight now, because of me…stupid me…..I always cause so much trouble for InuYasha….I don't understand why he still sits with me at lunch…why me…(whimpers in brain)'

InuYasha looked over and saw Juromaru and Kageromaru laughing and trying to sneak away. They knew that if you tried to hurt Kagome in any way, she might nor do anything about it but InuYasha would. InuYasha was frequently getting into fights to protect or defend Kagome, and as a result InuYasha would be in detention after school for getting into fights and starting them, Of course the preps only would get a warning, since in school they rarely get in trouble.

"Where do think your going! You almost hit her!" InuYasha yelled at Juromaru and Kageromaru, taking a few steps forward away from Kagome.. They froze they knew that no matter what they said InuYasha was going to fight them.

"Yeah" Kageromaru yelled back "Too bad we didn't"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What are you her body guard" Kageromaru wanted to see how far this would go before InuYasha would snap and punch. "Hey Kagome how much do you pay InuYasha to fallow you around all the time?"

"Or is InuYasha just a stalker" Juromaru added in.

(During this whole time InuYasha, Juromaru and Kageromaru where walking towards each other.

Kagome's face turned red, 'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry' she told herself. 'what did I ever do to you, or this whole school?' She felt tears, that had been stored up inside for days, form at her eyes. She tried to blink them back, but all that did is cause a single tear to fall. Before it even reached her cheek she wiped it away. She didn't want InuYasha to realize she was about to burst into tears, or Juromaru and Kageromaru to realize that they had hit her breaking point.

InuYasha suddenly InuYasha smelt saline (a/n: saline is like salt contents, 'cause tears are salty….I think….) He turned around and saw Kagome looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment. He instantly wanted to run over and hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay, to try and make her feel better. Next he felt the urge to kill Juromaru and Kageromaru for hurting Kagome.

"What the hell is your problem?" InuYasha shouted (debating to run to Kagome or to beat the crap out of the two of them)

Juromaru looked over and also, saw Kagome looked like she was going to start crying any second. "What's the matter InuYasha? Upset that she's crying. The little crybaby. Why don't you just run into the bathroom and cry like you did all through elementary and middle school?"

"I have a better idea" Kageromaru stated with a smirk, "Why don't you just go back to elementary school, you would definitely fit in"

"That's it, I've had enough of you two" InuYasha yelled and charged at Kageromaru punching his jaw. Juromaru then went to punch InuYasha's nose but he blocked it, but then Kageromaru got him in the stomach.

"That's enough!"

The fight stopped and they saw their Gym teacher, Coach D. standing there with his arms crossed. "Alright break it up, Juromaru, Kageromaru you have detention after school, now go back to your seats."

All the students who had been watching( from there seats) turned back to their lunches.

"Kagome, InuYasha over here now!" Coach D. motioned them to come over to the side of the building.

"InuYasha" sighed the Coach, " If you keep getting into fights, we can't keep _just_ giving you detention, eventually suspension is going to came and if that doesn't work you" He glances at Kagome who was sniffling "you will get expelled"

"But they keep picking the fights" InuYasha protested.

"Yeah, but you're the one who always throws the first punch and out of all the fights in this school, your almost always in them"

"But.."

"No buts, if there's a problem I recommend you go to your guidance counselor before you decide to handle it yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes Coach"

"Kagome I want you to stay after school for the rest of the week okay?"

Kagome nodded her head (yes)

"WHAT! She didn't do anything wrong!" InuYasha protested again.

"This does not concern you, InuYasha, its Kagome's decision if she would like you to know or not, oh and InuYasha you have detention for the rest of the week."

Coach D. walks away.

"Well" InuYasha looks at Kagome "What's going on?"

Kagome looks at InuYasha

'What he could get expelled…because of…me'

This was too much for Kagome, she looked up at InuYasha and started to cry. Before InuYasha could react she ran into the girls-bathroom.

'I was hoping that she wouldn't cry' InuYasha thought as he walked back towards his table. He was a little hurt that Kagome didn't turn to him to cry on, and she ran to be alone. 'I wonder if she does think of me as a stalker' InuYasha thought to himself.

A few minutes later Kagome came out of the girls room, and sat next to InuYasha.

They would have sat in silence except that Kagome was still sniffling (from crying).

"Are you okay" InuYasha finally had built up the courage to break the silence.

"yeah…thanks.." Kagome said in a voice barely above a whisper. Kagome took a deep breath "My mom arranged that I have to stay after once a week, and the coach gives me self defense lessons, and makes me do vocal exercises to raise my voice"

InuYasha couldn't imagine Kagome screaming for no reason, she didn't even talk much and if she did her voice was always really soft and quiet.

'What? wait a minute' InuYasha thought, 'If Kagome takes self defense lessons, how come she doesn't use the when kids in school knock her over and trip her?'

He looked over at Kagome 'Your way to kind to these people' he thought.

He noticed she was writing stuff in a purple marble notebook.

"What are you writing?"

"oh, nothing" Kagome closed her notebook quickly and shoved it in her backpack.

Before InuYasha could question Kagome anymore about her mysterious notebook, the bell rang, meaning it was time to go to your next class.

"Bye" Kagome got up to put on her backpack.

"Bye"

InuYasha went to social studies and Kagome went to math (which was in the opposite direction).

A/N: notice that Juromaru and Kageromaru only got one detention and InuYasha got for the rest of the week…..

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be writing more soon,

hugs,

Inu'sGirl-14


	3. Chapter three: the truth revealed

Chapter three: the truth revealed

The 9th period bell rang, school was over, for almost everyone. InuYasha sighed and slowly walked to detention. When he got there he saw Miroku sitting in the back of the class room reading a book, InuYasha walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey" InuYasha said, so Miroku would realize that he was there.

"Hey" Miroku replied and put his book away.

"What are you here for?" Miroku asked.

"For starting a fight, let me guess, by the bruise on your face you had trouble keeping your hands to yourself, again"

"It's not my fault these hands are possessed, I can't control them" Miroku holds his hands up in InuYasha's face.

"Get your hands out of my face you perv" InuYasha laughs.

"So who did you get into a fight with this time?"

"Juromaru and Kageromaru"

"What happened?"

"Same thing as always" InuYasha sighed "Miroku do you know Kagome?"

"Yes, we went to the same elementary and middle school"

"Why does everyone always pick on her?"

"Let's see, I think it all started around the middle of 7th grade, you know Naraku and Kikyo right?"

"I've seen them around"

"Well Naraku was planning on asking Kikyo, and I think he was going to trip her and claim it was an accident and ask her out. And at lunch he thought Kagome was Kikyo and tripped Kagome. But once he realized his mistake he just got up and left to find Kikyo and ask her out the normal way. I guess when his friends saw that Kagome just got up and didn't yell or stick up for herself, they made her there new victim. And its been that way since."

"I have one more question; Juromaru said that Kagome would always cry all the time in elementary and middle school, why did she cry in elementary school if this all started in the 7th grade?"

"Since when do you want to know everything about Kagome?….Oh, I get it now, she's the girl you like! She's the mystery girl!"

InuYasha could feel his face heating up, everyone that had come for detention turned around and stared and InuYasha. "Want to put that in the school news paper so then the rest of the school will know?" InuYasha snapped back.

"I can do that, I'm a reporter for the schools newspaper"

"Stupid" InuYasha raised his had to hit Miroku,

Miroku crossed his arms and replied to the action "If you hit me, I won't answer your question"  
InuYasha put his hand down and glared at Miroku.

"I'm glad you see things my way, for once, now in elementary school….Kagome had a best friend, her name was Sango. They were friends though Kindergarten to fifth grade."

"What happened?"

"I'm getting there, now where was I?" InuYasha glared at Miroku again.

"Kagome and Sango were best friends. Kagome was bullied also in Elementary school only it wasn't as bad as it is now. Sango had the same position you have, of protecting Kagome since she never defends herself. Kagome didn't talk a lot during school though, more than she does now, but not a lot. Once she got out of school and was with her family or Sango she would talk, just like a normal person, and sometimes a little too much. Then Sango moved away after the fifth grade. After that Kagome was left with no friends and the teasing increased because Sango wasn't there to defend her. Only then the teasing was verbal until the seventh grade."

"Wow…. Wait a minute how do you know all of this?"

"Sango was my girlfriend, Sango would often insist that Kagome would tag along on our dates"

"Wait if Sango was your girlfriend, were you and Kagome friends?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"You idiot!" InuYasha hit Miroku on the top oh his head. "Why didn't you stay and help her then!"

"Well InuYasha" Miroku said while rubbing his head. "After Sango moved, Kagome stopped talking to everyone, even me. She would only talk when the teachers would call on her in class, but then she would speak so softly that no one could hear her, so eventually the teachers stopped calling on her. When I tried talking to her all she would do is nod her head for yes, no or shrug her shoulders. And after a few weeks I got lonely and sat with my other friends."

"Well" InuYasha lowered his voice to a whisper noticing the glares from the teacher to stop talking. "You could have stood up for her in the hallway"

"Lets face it InuYasha Kagome can be a burden at times"

"No she isn't" InuYasha argued back.

"Love blinds you my friend, but you are in detention all the time from her, I wasn't ready to take on that responsibility. I was honestly shocked when she even said hi to you, that was the first time I heard he talk to another student in years, and to a new kid"

"Okay you two stop talking now, don't make me split you up" The teacher warned.

InuYasha took out a book then and started to read, Miroku took out the book he had been reading earlier. As the teacher returned to her paperwork Miroku whispered:

"Face it InuYasha she's helpless and I didn't want to deal with it."

With that the conversation ended.

When detention ended InuYasha went to his locker to put the homework he had completed during detention, in it. InuYasha's ears perked up. He heard noise coming from the gym. InuYasha walked over to the gym and looked inside through the window on the door. He saw Kagome in her gym uniform karate kicking and punch, a punching- bag.

"Very good Kagome" InuYasha heard Coach D. say, "You've improved a lot since last year"

'What she's been doing this for a year?' InuYasha thought to himself.

"Only I like to see you use what you know on the kids instead of just here"

"Yes Coach" Kagome replied, looking down.

"Okay lets work on some vocal exercises so you can shout an scare them"

Kagome opened her mouth, but nothing came out. That was one thing that the coach still couldn't improve on, she never raised her voice.

"Kagome, you can't keep on relying on other people to protect you"

InuYasha realized that Coach was talking about him.

"I don't want other people to protect me" Kagome whispered back.

"If InuYasha didn't protect you, Kagome would you defend yourself then."

Kagome didn't respond her head just hung lower.

"That's what I thought, you can go home now Kagome"

Kagome gratefully ran toward the locker rooms to get changed and go home. InuYasha slowly left the school and walked home. He had a lot on his mind.


	4. Chapter four: trapped

At school the next day Kagome was afraid to see InuYasha. _Okay, I'm going to go, buy lunch today, and go eat in the library, and I have chorus so I won't see him at all today._ She was afraid of what he might think, knowing that she knew how to defend herself, would he speak to her or ignore her, be nice or was he angry? Unsure Kagome decided today she wasn't going to find out. When lunch finally came Kagome ran to the lunch line, bought pizza nuggets and made a run for it to the library. (A/N: I don't know if they have pizza nuggets in Japan , but please go along with it, oh and the cafeteria is outside unless its cold, snowing or raining in this story.) Kagome was so close to making it to the library when she ran right into something, or some one.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Kagome stuttered as she picked up her books off the ground.  
"Watch where your going next time freak!" Kagome looked up to see the face of a boy who she didn't know. "Sorry" Kagome stood up and looked down. The boy then knocked the books out of Kagome's hand. She bent down to pick them up, but before she could walk away, the boy laughed and pushed the books onto the ground again. Only this time when Kagome bent down the boy kicked her to the ground, (spilling her lunch and the rest oh her things). Kagome whimpered in pain. A group of kids came and formed a circle surrounding Kagome. Kagome gathered her stuff and tried to leave but the people in the circle kept pushing her back. Kagome then crashed into a person behind her. She yelped in fright. She hadn't realized that some one was there. Now she became aware of the circle and realized she was trapped.


	5. Chapter five: the rescue

A/N i am so sorry it took me so long i had a school play and stuff came upandi didn't have time to finish this chapter, i hope i can get the next one sooner, i'm sorry again. well here's the story...

Kagome was scared, bruised, crying and on the ground. InuYasha had come to lunch and sat as his usual table. After he finished eating he looked at his watch, he knew he ate fast, but six minutes had pasted and still no sign of Kagome. InuYasha sighed and thought that she was probably in the library. On his way to the library InuYasha saw a group of about 7 kids circling in around something. InuYasha then caught Kagome's sent in the middle of everything. InuYasha immediately ran over and broke through the crowd and saw Kagome. She was lying in the dirt crying. Her uniform was dusty and had some footprints on it. Her right arm was scratched and her other arm and legs were red and bruised. _How could I have let this happen? _InuYasha went to pick up Kagome, but saw a fist heading towards his face. InuYasha blocked the punch and pushed the guy to the ground.

"You all have done your damage now leave!" InuYasha shouted.

"Why should we!" About half the crowd shouted back.

InuYasha stood in front of Kagome (who had stopped crying) and cracked his knuckles. He honestly didn't want to fight now, he just wanted to get Kagome away from there.

Feeling a little safer, Kagome stood up and started gathering her stuff again. Kagome went to pick up her notebook when it was snatched away by some one in the group. She jumped to get the notebook, but when he saw her attachment to the book he only opened it and started to read.

"Love, is that the feeling I get when I look into your eyes, I-"

"Stop, give it back!" Kagome cried lunging for the notebook, but the boy only pushed her back and started flipping through the other pages of the book. Kagome fell back into InuYasha, who struck with jealousy wondering who was the person Kagome had written about was. InuYasha whispered something into Kagome's ear and she nodded her head in response. She bent down and picked up the rest of her books and put them in her bag as the crowd started laughing at the doodles.

InuYasha growled at the person holding the notebook and in a low voice warned, "I can't fight you here, but if I ever see you outside of school you better run, because you'll be in so much pain, the hospital won't even know how to treat the bruises I'm going to give you." The guy took a step back and InuYasha snatched the notebook out of his hands. Next he grabbed Kagome and flew over the group and he ran.

InuYasha finally put Kagome down once they were in the library. They sat on a bench in the back where no one could hear them. After a few minutes InuYasha cleared his throat,

"um, here," he handed her back the notebook, "do you need to go to the nurse?'

Kagome shook her head, "no." Then she turned away From InuYasha, covered her face, and started to cry, leaving InuYasha confused on what to do now.


	6. Chapter six: plans

"Um, I'll be right back." InuYasha nearly leaped off of the bench to the front of the library, with one thought in his head, _WHAT DO I DO!_

Kagome watched InuYasha disappear to the front of the library. Then She cried harder _He, he j-just left.. He's not coming back is he?_ Kagome wiped the tears out of her eyes, InuYasha wasn't anywhere in sight. _How could-Why would he-if he was just going to leave-but then why? Well its best this way, I guess. I can't stand burdening him all the time, now he's free. _Kagome opened her backpack and started searching for tissues. As soon as she found a couple she looked up and saw InuYasha standing in front for her.

"Oh, a, you already had tissues" InuYasha sat down besides Kagome again. Kagome looked at the tissues InuYasha had in his hand and laughed. The stack was about two inches thick. She took one out of InuYasha' hand wiped her eyes again and blew her nose.

"Did you take the whole tissue box?" Kagome looked back down at the pile again.

InuYasha suddenly became aware of how many he grabbed. "I didn't know how many you needed." He went to put his arm around her, but last second chickened out and tucked his hair behind his ear. InuYasha took a deep breath, "Kagome"

"Yeah?" Kagome responded, as she fiddled with her bracelet nervously, which only made InuYasha more nervous.

"Um, Kagome."

"Yeah." At that moment the bracelet snapped sending the beads flying all over. Kagome instantly dropped to the floor to pick up the precious beads, followed by InuYasha. Kagome was able to only get 5 little beads, InuYasha picked up the charm, it was a red heart, engraved on it said 'Our souls will always be together.'

_I guess she does have boyfriend. I mean the poem, then this, but I've never seen her talk to anybody in this school except the teachers and, me? He must go to another school! _InuYasha sat back up on the bench, "I found the charm if that's what you're still looking for."

"Thanks." Kagome sat down next to InuYasha and took a deep relieved breath. InuYasha handed Kagome the charm.

"So is that from, your, a, boyfriend?"

Kagome looked up at him puzzled, "My friend gave it to me, before she moved."

"Oh. When did she move?" InuYasha wasn't sure why he was asking, since he already knew, but it seemed right.

"When I was in the 5th grade."

"Do you still talk to each other?" Now the curiosity of what Miroku didn't know got to him.

"She stopped emailing me about two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

" 'S not your fault."

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to come over my house, like after school today, so we could, do our homework together?"

"A, uh, okay."

"Meet me in front of the school at the end of the day, okay?"

"Okay."

"Aren't you going to the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine." Kagome wiped some of the dirt of her shirt.

"No, come on I'll walk you there."

"No, it's okay, really."

"Come on I'm gonna be late to my next class."

That shut Kagome up . She didn't want InuYasha to get in any more trouble from her. When the got to they nurse InuYasha said, "okay so I'll see you later."

"Bye."

InuYasha waited once he saw Kagome enter the nurses office. He heard the nurse ask Kagome why she was here. InuYasha walked away frustrated when he heard Kagome say she tripped and fell. Then Miroku's words started to replay in his head. _ She's a burden, and I didn't want to deal with her_. Over and over, now he was wonder if inviting Kagome had really been a good idea.

A/N: OKAY PEOPLE THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE!

I am going to sleep away camp for a month starting on June 22, so a won't be able to update again, 'cause now I have finals to study for so after July 22 you can hunt me down,

(not literally please!) ducks under couch


	7. Chapter seven: talking

At the end of the day, InuYasha looked for Kagome in front of the school, 'Maybe she forgot…' he thought as he searched , but failed to find her. Kagome was running to her locker, her last class was on the other side of the school and the teacher had held everyone past the bell again. Once she got to her locker she put in the combo and frantically searched for the books she needed. "Can we talk"  
Kagome looked up confused. She turned around to see Miroku.  
"Hi"  
He looked at her and sighed, "I can never hear a word your saying"  
"Sorry." Kagome looked down. Miroku leaned against the other lockers.  
"Its okay. Finish getting your books, you don't want InuYasha to think you stood him up." Kagome turned back to her locker and continued getting her things, "how did you know?"  
"He told me. We are friends"  
"Then how come he won't sit with you at lunch?" She questioned.  
"He doesn't want you to be alone." He replied. Kagome started to shake and she dropped her book and jacket. Miroku picked them up.  
"Ready?" He smiled. She nodded her head. Miroku closed her locker and locked it. "Listen, I just wanted to say," He paused, "That I'm sorry. For abandoning you after Sango moved. She had said she hoped we would remain friends and I left you as soon as she did"  
"Don't worry about," Kagome shifted her book into her other hand.  
"When was the last time you heard from her?"  
"Sango stopped returning my emails about two years ago. Why when did you hear from her last?"  
Miroku had a guilty look, "She called me a few days ago, I'm sorry"  
"Its not your fault."  
"Kagome I also wanted to ask you if your mom was still making you take self defense."  
"Unfortunately."  
Miroku slapped his face, "Use them already! If you stood up for yourself they would leave you alone!" He practically shouted.  
"They're stronger than me! I could never get away if I started punched back."  
"How do you know. You've never fought back!" Kagome walked faster and pushed the door open , "InuYasha is waiting for me and I'm late"  
"Wait- you-have you ever fought back?"  
"I have to go."  
"What happened?" Miroku grabbed Kagome's wrist. InuYasha looked over and saw Miroku and Kagome, looking more sad that usual. InuYasha started to walk towards them.  
"A few years ago-at the mall-some guy-he looked like he was around 15-tried to steal my purse-I kicked him," Kagome took a deep breath InuYasha was getting closer, "he pushed me against the wall-I tried to punch-he caught my arm-twisted it behind my back-a security guard then pulled him off- he ran-the guard called an ambulance my wrist was swelling up."  
Miroku's face went pale, "you said when you broke your wrist, you had fallen down the steps."  
"Hey what's up?" InuYasha said as he walked up to them. "Hi," Kagome could feel InuYasha's watching her, she looked away. "I have an idea," Miroku stated, "the three of us should go to the Halloween Festival at the farm"  
"Isn't that just for little kids?" InuYasha questioned.  
"No teenagers go too, its fun, right Kagome?" "Miroku elbowed her.  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders, she was moving the dirt around with her shoe. "I have to catch my bus, see you two tomorrow at the space history place." Miroku ran off towards his bus.  
"So you ready to go?" InuYasha asked.  
"I guess." Kagome said. She hoped InuYasha wouldn't ask why Miroku was talking to her, she didn't want to lie to him. They started walking to InuYasha's house. Kagome was kinda walking by his side and kinda behind him. (half & half)  
"So……..What were you and Miroku talking about?" InuYasha broke Kagome's wish.  
"Nothing," she replied quickly.  
"You looked upset." InuYasha was prying for answers. He didn't want to ask Miroku for the truth he want to hear it from her. "I wasn't." She lied.  
"Did he say anything to hurt you?" InuYasha decided he was going to find out what was said, either by asking a thousand questions, or if he had to he would use plan B, which he didn't want to do.  
"No-no he didn't." Kagome panicked, 'what if he yells at Miroku over this, then he'll lose a friend over me. I knew I shouldn't have come. I just cause him trouble I should just avoid him'  
"Kagome…" InuYasha sighed, 'time for plan B' he thought.  
'But I like him, could I really avoid him? Now I'm being selfish…for his sake after tonight I'll never see him again, no matter what. I mean I've managed this long on my own, what's a few more years. Then next is college. And I'll far away from this place'  
"Kagome," InuYasha repeated, after he noticed she had spaced out. "You know how I'm half Youkai, right"  
"Yeah.." She was confused, 'why would he bring this up now' she thought.  
"Well," he cleared his throat, "I can sense emotions"  
Kagome froze for a second then continued walking. "Yeah well," He continued, "I can tell your nervous right now and that your lying to me. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but please don't lie to me"  
"I'm sorry." Her voices was barely above a whisper.  
"Its okay, but will you tell me"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't." She was now debating in her head whether or not to run away, but she was afraid that if he chased after he, she new he would catch her, she knew she was a slow runner.  
InuYasha's cell phone went off. He took it out of his bag and saw he had a text from Miroku.  
Miroku: hey Miroku: whats up?  
InuYasha: what the hell do u want?  
Miroku: sorry shes still with u isn't she InuYasha: yeah what do u want!  
Miroku: did she tell u what happened?  
InuYasha: no Miroku: didn't think so InuYasha: why Miroku: call me later i'll tell u later Miroku: so what are you 2 planning on doing on this lovely school night?  
InuYasha: no InuYasha: idiot, we're just gonna do our homework Miroku: gtg InuYasha: same 

InuYasha put his phone away.  
"Sorry about that." He smiled.  
She didn't respond. InuYasha turned to go into the driveway to his house. Kagome wasn't watching where she was going, and she crashed into him. InuYasha laughed. Kagome's face turned bright red. As Kagome followed InuYasha up the driveway she couldn't help wonder 'What did I get myself into?' What she didn't know was that InuYasha was thinking the same thing.  
A/N: okay I knew this took me a long time to finish. I'm sorry. I do have good news though, my friend, Nicki, and I are writing a new fan fiction which will be posted soon……… its Fruits Basket. YAY! I love Yuki!  
InuYasha: Hey what about me!  
me: what about you? You have Kagome!  
InuYasha: I thought you loved me.  
me: yeah you were my first love, but you didn't love me. So i moved on. InuYasha: No! I love you!  
Kagome: InuYasha! You just told me 10 minutes ago that I was the one for you.  
InuYasha: Um-ah-er Kagome: Sit! stomps off  
InuYasha: crashes on floor  
Yuki: serves you right for hitting on my girlfriend.  
me: Yay! Yuki's here! jumps up and down squealing + runs over to hug him  
me: hugs Yuki  
Yuki: Why are you so excited you saw me an hour ago! Did you eat any candy?  
me: maybe Yuki: hits me on head  
me: ow that hurt InuYasha: Your never supposed to hit a lady! charges at Yuki  
Yuki: moves over  
InuYasha: still charging + now out of sight  
Yuki: what did you eat?  
me: chocolate & rice crispies Yuki: WHY!  
me: i was hungry.  
Yuki: but then you get hyper!  
me: I'm not hyper twitches + runs around in circles Yuki: sighs  
me: gets dizzy + falls on floor Yuki….help Yuki: picks me up  
me: yay piggy back rides!  
(room is now empty)  
InuYasha: runs back into room hey where did everybody go? Ooo she left they computer on…hmmm what to edit…  
me: throughs pink dagger at InuYasha  
InuYasha: ducks hey that almost hit me!  
me: your point is? that's what you get for trying edit my story. tosses another pink dagger in hand  
Yuki: Alyssa(aka me)! HOW DO YOU GET ALL THOSE DAGGERS!  
me: runs away  
Yuki: chases after me  
InuYasha: watches the chase + gets bored + goes into kitchen to make ramen

The end for now...  
Sorry if this doesn't make much sense when the story comes out it will.


	8. Chapter eight

A/N:  
Me: hi i'm back!  
Inu: Finally! I want to know what happens next!  
Readers: SO DO WE!  
Me: ahhhhhhhhhhhh! How did you all get in my house!  
Inu: drags me to computer  
Me: pulls laptop out of no where to type outside. Runs outside  
Inu: Get back here!  
Me: make me!  
Inu: I will chases after me  
Me: uh oh. Yuki help!  
Yuki: trips Inu  
Me: pulls out digital camera and takes pictures  
Yuki : that's no way to treat a lady!  
Inu: you again!  
Yuki: sighs  
Inu: gets in fighting postion okay lets finish where we left off. Winner takes the author.  
Me: hey I'm not a prize! I'm a person!  
Random Readers: STOP FIGHTING! We want to find out what happens next!!!!!

Yuki: what's the point of the fight? I'll win and she already chooses me.  
Inu: Now you're annoying me. Let's take this outside where we don't get comments from the peanut gallery.  
Yuki: we already are outside, stupid.  
Me: hey I'm no peanut gallery!  
Yuki: Alyssa go start the story. Idiot and I need to talk.  
Me: okay!  
Inu: hey how come she listens to you!  
Me: THE STORY CONTINUES!!!!!!!!!!

(okay if you like these little stories tell me and I'll continue if you don't I'll stop)

Chapter eight: plans

Kagome followed InuYasha into the living room where they sat down and started their homework. After 30 minutes InuYasha finished his work, he looked over and Kagome was still working hard. He cleared his throat.

"How long does it usually take for you to finish your homework?"

"About an hour. Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll read." InuYasha pulled out a book he had checked out from the library. He saw how every few days Kagome had a book that she would read on her own free time. He decides to try and read a book too. He had gone to school early that day , he stopped reading and paused as he remembered that day.

** 'Okay I'm just going to walk in get a book and walk out. Why am I so nervous? All I am doing is getting a book. What if I run into her? Okay let me see, this aisle says**

**_Books: 3.657657-4.123243_ what does that mean? Why are there so many books here? Oh, I don't know maybe because it's a library!'**

** "Do you need any help?" I turned around to see the librarian. **

** "Um, I want to find a book to read."**

** "Well," she laughed, "You're in the right place. What kind of book are you looking for?"**

** "I'm not sure."**

** "You're friend, oh, I just forgot her name, she reads a lot, she comes here almost every other day."**

** "Kagome?" **

** "Oh, yes, that was her name. Are you two very good friends? I don't see her talking to many people." I could feel my cheeks turning pink, the librarian laughed, "okay I know a good book for you to read, follow me." I followed her until she walked up to a shelf she looked around and pulled out a thick black book. Do the librarians just live here and memorize where every book is? The book had in small letters written on it 'Death do us Part' oh nice easy reading. **

** "Here, you should like this one." She handed me the book and I took it and turned to leave. "You need to check the book out fist." She added. **

**"OH, I uh, forgot." I followed her to counter and checked out the book and ran to home room.**

InuYasha blinked, and continued reading the book. The story was about a girl who was really shy. She was in love with her best friend, and he was also in love with her. Neither had confessed. InuYasha got freaked out how much the girl, Bella was like Kagome. 'Could Kagome have these thoughts?' He asked himself. The story took place in Medieval Times. There were dragons, wizards, and witches. The two friends were on a quest to find something or someone. InuYasha forgot. He heard a book close and Kagome sigh.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah" she responded.

"Do you want a snack?"

"No, it's okay."

"Are you sure? I was going to have some ice cream."

"No I'm fine." Kagome insisted as InuYasha got up and walked into the kitchen. InuYasha came back into the living room with two bowls of ice-cream. He handed one to Kagome.

"Thank you." was all she said. InuYasha sighed as he started to eat. He watched Kagome pick at the ice-cream. She mashed it up and swirled it around in circles before she finally ate some.

"Kagome?" 'Okay now I will ask her, I'll tell her how I feel,' he thought.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like-" He ate another spoonful of ice-cream out of nerves. "-to come over again tomorrow, so we can do our homework together?"

"Ah...sure." She smiled. InuYasha smiled back.

"Do you want to watch TV?"

"Okay."

And they watched TV for the rest of the afternoon in silence, until Kagome had to go home to eat dinner.

A/N

Inu: That was a short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

me: your point is?

Inu: so they all probably want to know what happens next?!

me: well, people wanted the next chapter so it was either post a short one, or wait longer.

Inu: pouts

me: squeals with happiness

Inu: what's with you?

me: it's it's it's YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inu: not again.

Yuki: place arm around alyssa hello

me: smiles hi Yuki!!!!!

Yuki: you only saw me 10minutes ago?

me: so? i love you!!!!!!!!!!

Inu: and...?

me: you're a pain.

Yuki: did you finish your homework?

me: maybe

Yuki: no more story until you finish!!!!!!!!!

me: but i want to write more

Yuki: drags alyssa away from computer into next room

textbook comes flying out of room and hits Inu on the head

Inu: delayed reflex ow. I wonder were Kagome is? goes searching for Kag

--

Yuki: fine if you're not going to do your homework there will be a punishment! tackles alyssa to ground

me: yuki get off of me!

Yuki: no

me: Get Up!

Yuki: you're not too excited to see me now are you?

me: Yuki!!!! please get off

Yuki: no

me: why?!? cries

Yuki: i dunno? are you really that upset?

me: alseep

Yuki: figures. She always has had a short attention spand. pull a blanket over alyssa and self and falls alseep


	9. Final Chapter

me: Yuki!!!! i don't want to do my homework! i don't have that much! It can be done later!!!

Yuki: Oh yeah, three essays and a whole book to read and reading two sections in your textbook and answering five questions isn't much!

me: poo head

Yuki: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME????

me: nothing

Yuki: Fine! If you won't do your homework, at least work on the story!

me: okay, okay gets out notebook

Chapter 9

The Next Day:

Towards the end of the school day, Kagome wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into InuYasha. It didn't matter, after the conversation he had with Miroku last night, he had been looking for her.

"Hey," InuYasha smiled.

"Hi," Kagome tired to hide her embarrassment.

InuYasha new the class trip was coming up, she would be an easy target for everyone when the teachers left. He Sighed.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"Now, but we're going to be late to class?"

InuYasha took her hand in his, "Okay, I'm making it a request that I need to talk to you."

He walked with were to some benches in the school garden. He could smell her fear.

InuYasha took a deep breath and hugged her,

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Kagome was shocked, but she managed to nod her head. And she hugged him back.

It wasn't until after the got married 5 months later when Kagome gained demonic powers and become stronger that the students left her alone.

AnD ThEy LiVeD hApPiLy EvEr AfTeR

the end!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
